


Asking for It

by kittenbreaths (dersecest)



Category: The Creatures, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dersecest/pseuds/kittenbreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks claims to be asexual and James doesn't take the news too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking for It

Aleks was asexual. He made that clear to the creatures one night while drunk. They were prodding him for how many girls throw their panties at him weekly and if he ever takes them home. He got fed up with the questions and slurred out, “I don’t have sex with anyone. I’m asexual.”

Eddie made a joke about Aleks growing into a beautiful plant and the subject was dropped. That wasn’t so easy for James. He wanted to know why. Aleks seemed like he could get any girl if he tried with the snap of his fingers but he didn’t. To be honest, he was frustrated. He wanted Aleks ever since they’d met but he never acted on it since he didn’t want to fuck it up and ruin their friendship. But now, James had to find out why Aleks refused to sleep with anyone.

James started out by asking Aleks questions about it before they’d start recording.

“What do you mean asexual?”

“I don’t want to have sex. It doesn’t appeal to me.”

“How the hell does sex not appeal to you? You have a sexy women underneath you, or guy, I don’t know what you like, willing to play with your dick.”

Aleks was obviously getting flustered, “That just doesn’t appeal to me! It’s like when you don’t like a certain food, you see it and go ‘nah I don’t want to eat that’.”

“Okay, no need to get defensive about it. I was just asking.”

“Whatever.”

It continued, James pressing Aleks and Aleks getting flustered with the questions. Eventually, James managed to corner Aleks in the creature house, playing it off as small talk when Aleks was forced into a corner. James casually began to flirt, running his hand down Aleks arm or leaning in a little too close. Aleks tried not to meet James’ eyes.

After a few ‘run in’s where James heavily flirted with Aleks, Aleks spontaneously grabbed James’ shirt and pulled him into a kiss. It was soft and gentle, nothing like how James imagined their first kiss. He imagined the Russian furry would take over and it would be rough. Aleks pulled away first, muttered about finding Jordan, and left James flustered for the first time.

They never declared themselves to be in a relationship, it was more like a quick make out session when they could, which was very often. Aleks seemed happy with the relationship just as it is but James was longing for more.

James began to bring Aleks to his room when he could, his fingers creeping a little too far up Aleks’ shirt while they kissed or pulling at the edge of his pants. Aleks would push James’ hands away and pretend like it never happened. James was sick of it. He wanted Aleks now. After the fourth time Aleks pushed him away while making out, James grabbed his hands and shoved him back on the bed, pinning him with his body.

Aleks looked horrified, “James, what are you doing?”

“I wanted to show you what it’s like to have sex.”

Aleks forced a laugh, “Very funny James. Now get off of me.”

When James didn’t move, Aleks started thrashing underneath him. “Get off of me.”

James held Aleks down with one hand and undid his belt with the other. Aleks tried to thrash harder, earning a slap. He frozen. James worked faster on getting his belt undone and used it to wrap around Aleks’ hands. When it was tight, he forced Aleks to the top of the bed where he tied the belt to the headrest.

Aleks was frozen, he didn’t move and stared at the ceiling. James slapped him again, “Look at me.”

Aleks shook his head.

He slapped him harder this time, “I said look at me fucker.” He hated being mean with Aleks but it was necessary.

Aleks hesitated but eventually looked at James. “Good boy.” He slipped his hands under Aleks shirt, shoving it up to his armpits. He bent down, kissing his chest and mumbling mostly to himself, “Do you know how long I’ve wanted you underneath me? Every fucking day I see you or hear your voice, I imagine what it would be like to have you writhing and moaning underneath me naked. But then, you got drunk with everyone and told us you didn’t like sex. That crushed me, you know.”

Aleks squirmed when James tongue reached out and trailed across his chest. “Please stop James,” he pleaded.

James bit down the skin above Aleks’ navel before peppering it with kisses. “I know you want this Aleks. Why else would you come to my room with me every single time? You didn’t push me away then.”

Aleks started heaving, making James look up. He had his eyes closed, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes as ragged breathes escaped his parted lips. James sat up and leaned close to Aleks, wiping away the tears. Aleks flinched.

“Why are you crying?”

Aleks shook his head, trying to inch towards the side of the bed. James kept him in place but he still squirmed within the confines. He grabbed Aleks’ chin, forcing his head to the center, “Aleks, why are you crying?”

Aleks choked out a sob as he nearly shouted, “You’re hurting me! I don’t want this!”

James frowned, “Aleks, I deserve this. You’ve been leading me on for weeks now. Don’t you think I deserve this pleasure?”

Aleks shook his head again. “James, please, I don’t want this,” he pleaded. He started sobbing again and thrashing in his restraints, “Stop! Please just stop!”

James held him down, demanding, “No, you fucking stop!” Aleks froze in fear, his sobbing continuing. “I’ve fucking waited for this for weeks. I made advances and you accepted them. Now I’m going to fuck what’s rightfully mine.” He sat on Aleks’ shins, undid his pants buttons and forcibly pulled them down to his knees.

Aleks started screaming when James nearly ripped his boxers off with the force he used to pull them down as well. James grabbed his flaccid penis and roughly started pumping him. Aleks tried to get his feet out from underneath James with little avail. He nearly choked on his own sobs and screams.

James let go of Aleks’ dick, realizing it was pointless. He flipped Aleks over, twisting his wrists and making him cry out. He reached over on the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He slapped Aleks’ ass hard enough to leave an angry red mark, “Stop screaming. You wouldn’t want the neighbors to find out.” He popped the cap, spreading lube on his fingers and Aleks’ entrance. He started prodding the muscle and continued talking, “I’m sure they’d agree with me. I’d tell them how you led me on.” The first finger slipped inside and Aleks whimpered, trying to block James out. “About how you came to my room every single time and basically sat on top of me, asking for it.”

Aleks let out a small cry when James started moving his finger. He cooed, “You’re really tight you know. I don’t know how I’ll fit.”

Aleks tried to move closer to the headboard to avoid the intrusion but James grabbed his hip and impaled him on his finger. He felt a second finger start pushing inside of him and he let out another scream before it turned into sobs.

James took his time stretching out Aleks; no one was going to be back for a while and he didn’t want to hurt him. He slowly spread his fingers as Aleks started shrieking at the stretch. He hushed him, leaning over him to kiss the nape of his neck, roughly carding his free hand through Aleks sweat damp hair. His fingers groped the inside of Aleks, aiming for his prostate. He slowly prodded around until Aleks grunted unpleasantly.

He smirked, “Feel that?”

Aleks didn’t respond, his head turned to the wall to avoid suffocating in the blankets and his eyes bloodshot from crying.

James pressed harder on it and Aleks yelped, trying to squirm away again. James circled the spot, pressing on it to earn a small grunt or a shudder from the boy. When he had enough, he withdrew his fingers, lubing up his erection and wiping the excess on the sheets. He lined himself up with Aleks’ entrance and pushed inside.

Aleks’ screams were renewed as James slowly bottomed out. He pulled harder than ever before at the belt that held him in place, his throat going raw from screaming.

James grunted when he was flush with Aleks’ ass. He groaned, “You feel so good Aleks. Much better than any girl I’ve had.” He slowly pulled back and thrust in.

Aleks screams died down as his voice went. He stopped struggling, resorted to quiet sniffling as he gave up hope for release. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the painful sensations.

James groaned as he started a slow pace, his hands leaving throbbing bruises on Aleks’ hips. He tugged Aleks up a little to get a better angle. Aleks was limp like a ragdoll, allowing James to move him as he pleased.

James huffed as he sped up his pace. He knew trying to get a response from Aleks was useless, he had submitted to the assault. He flipped Aleks back over, trying the pants and boxers off his lower legs and tossing them over his shoulders. He thrust in with renewed force. Aleks flinched when the painful pressure on his wrists was relieved but remained emotionless.

James held onto Aleks’ thighs with bruising force as his pace up sped, a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach as he neared release. He grunted loudly as he thrust. He let out a long moan as his hips stuttered and he released inside Aleks.

Aleks grimaced as James pulled out, leaving a trail of cum with him. James reached up and undid the belt that held Aleks down. As soon as his hands were free, the dropped above his head. Inflamed red marks were left as evidence of the abuse.

James climbed off the bed, heading directly to shower to wash himself off, leaving Aleks alone. As soon as the door shut, Aleks curled on himself and started sobbing. He rolled off the bed, collecting his pants and boxers. He slowly put them on, still crying. He shuffled out of the room, fumbling for his phone. He dialed Eddie with shaking hands, taking deep breaths to stop crying.

Eddie picked up quickly, “Yo.”

Aleks took a deep breath, trying to level his voice. “I ne-need a ride back from James,” his voice cracked and he started sobbing again.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be over in a few. Just hang tight.” He sounded panicked as Aleks thanked him and hung up.

Aleks shoved his phone back in his pocket, putting his shoes on and waiting for Eddie by the front door.


End file.
